Playing Fate
by momocandy
Summary: Black Rose. Red Neko. Yes, these two names dominated the idol world, but there was a price. A secret. Singing suddenly became so much more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**I have officially retyped this whole story! It has a new name too! "Playing Fate" instead of "Caged Flower."**

**My other idea was good when I started, but then I didn't know how to continue it and got this idea. So I redid my story AGAIN! **

**I'm sorry you guys have to put up with all this...**

**But for those who liked the other version, I'm putting it up for adoption, in case any of you want to continue it yourself. :D**

**I hope you like this story too!**

* * *

Night had fallen.

The sky was a vast blanket of velvet darkness speckled with tiny, glittering stars. Crickets chirped a nocturnal symphony. Streetlamps flickered on and off like ghosts. The road was empty save for a few wandering cars.

However, in one tall, black building behind a giant, silent stage, a girl was changing. She slipped on a pair of black shorts and a crimson red tank top. A checkered black vest went on top of that, followed by several jingling silver chains. She then accessorized herself with a thick, metallic silver belt, hanging loosely on the waist. There was a brush of twinkling midnight eyeshadow and a layer of blood-red lipstick applied afterwards. Stepping into knee-high, black heel-boots, the girl tucked her chestnut brown hair into a wig of shiny black and inserted red contacts. Then she examined herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

Before she left the room, she quickly folded the clothes she had taken off, placing them in a bag. A golden, star-shaped badge with a dark letter 'A' glinted from inside.

The girl stepped onto the stage.

For a second everything seemed to freeze, as if time itself was holding its breath.

Then, suddenly, it wasn't night anymore.

The stage lit up with blinding, multi-colored lights, and the audience below, after anticipating this moment for a whole hour, exploded in a fury of cheers and applause.

"Oh my god! It's Black Rose!"

"We love you, Black Rose!"

"Holy...It's Black Rose in person!"

But the girl didn't smile. No, she just stared out blankly at all of her excited fans, as if she was hiding behind an emotionless mask. Then she struck a pose and began.

Her voice sounded clear and strong amongst the ear-shattering screams and the pounding music. The stage changed itself to her pleasure, shining bright and radiant in the dark night.

But nobody heard the sadness hidden beneath the girl's angelic voice. Nobody heard the pain clawing, crying out from deep within her heart.

When the girl finished, she was met with shouts and hoots and hollers. But again she did not smile, only taking a small bow before stepping off of the stage.

As soon as she was out of sight, the girl took off running, bursting forth into the dressing room and swiftly changing back into the clothes she had neatly folded in the bag. But just as she was reaching for her jacket, she heard the twist of the doorknob and stood up straight, letting her outstretched hand fall to the side.

_She_ was here.

A middle-aged woman entered the room, brown hair and brown eyes, smiling wickedly at the young girl. Her business-like attire made it obvious that she was the singer's manager.

"Beautiful job, Black Rose. I applaud you."

The girl said nothing, did nothing. There was no emotion whatsoever evident in her now coffee-brown eyes.

The woman's sneer contorted into a growl.

"Say something, stupid girl!" she yelled, striking the girl hard across the face. The girl did not flinch nor cry.

Narrowing her eyes in disgust, the woman picked up an empty vase from a table. "Well, well, I think it's time for today's Punishment."

Then she threw it.

The delicate work of art shattered into a million pieces on the wall right where the girl had stood a moment before, for she had stepped off to the right at the very last second. Instinctively, the girl raised her arms up to shield her face, but too late, she realized that they were completely bare and unprotected.

Sudden, sharp pain shot up the girl's arms and lingered there as several shards of glass, both large and small, lodged themselves in her flesh. Others skimmed across her skin, leaving cuts deep enough to bleed. But despite the serious damage inflicted on her arms, the rest of the girl's body was unscathed, and that was good enough for her.

Satisfied that the girl was hurt, the woman cackled like a witch and left the room, leaving her alone. After waiting a few more minutes, the girl herself grabbed the bag containing her jacket and exited, clutching her bleeding arms as she dragged herself out back to the waiting helicopter.

During the hour long ride, she tried to clean herself up the best she could, using a wetted cloth to stop the bleeding. When the aircraft finally hovered silently to a stop, she stumbled unsteadily out into familiar surroundings and headed for her dorm room.

All was silent once again. Far away the girl heard a clock chime the midnight hour. She reached her door and turned the knob with weak hands, entering quietly, closing the door without a sound. Then the girl collapsed onto her bed, breathing heavily, and waited for day to come.

* * *

He entered the empty, silent building, footsteps echoing on the cold, tiled floors. Slowly twisting the knob of a door, he cautiously walked in and closed it behind him.

Outside, the plastic nameplate read, "Red Neko".

Flicking on the lights, the boy quickly threw off his clothes and changed into the ones already picked out for him on the rack. Loose, baggy, black pants, a simple red, v-neck T-shirt, and a pair of bulky, red Nike's composed the basics of his outfit, additionally accesorized with multiple gold and silver chains. A messy wig of crimson was pulled over his natural raven-black hair, and a cool set of black shades hid his fiery crimson eyes. It was casual clothing, yet, when he wore it, it gave off the aura of a superstar.

The boy glanced at the clock, then slipped quietly out of the room.

A golden, star-shaped badge winked in the midst of the pile of clothes he had discarded on a chair.

As he stepped onto the darkened stage, the whispers below ceased and heads turned as the audience heard his footsteps. Then, when he reached the center, the stage blazed to life, immediately followed by loud squeals and screams from the torrents of fangirls.

Without wasting any time, the boy started his rap. The upbeat, energetic rhythm made the spectators move to the beat, laughing and rooting and throwing their hands in the air. It was a party—a roaring, flashing party in the middle of the night. Everyone was having fun, and the rapper himself seemed rather high-spirited also.

But in reality, behind those cool black shades, the boy's deep crimson eyes burned with anger and frustration that he refused to show in his voice. How could he truly enjoy himself when he knew what was waiting for him back in that dark, silent building?

The concert ended much sooner than the audience would've liked, and soon the night was black and still once again. However, in that little room where the star-shaped badge glinted, there was a loud crack and a shattering of a window, glass tinkling to the floor, and a boy yelling in agony and a man laughing cruelly.

Then the door closed with a soft creak and the boy picked himself up shakily from the splinters and pieces of glass that he had landed on, groaning. The Punishment was done. _He_ was gone.

His left foot throbbed and his body bled with cuts, stinging painfully all over. Having already changed back into his previous clothing, the boy slowly heaved himself up with great effort and limped outside to a small, waiting helicopter, collapsing onto the seat and panting heavily the whole hour and a half ride.

He lost conciousness as soon as he touched his bed, his wounds raw but no longer bleeding, and didn't open his eyes until the first rays of sun peeked through the window curtains the next morning.

* * *

Black Rose. Red Neko.

Courage. Strength. Friendship. Love. Evil. Destruction. Sorrow. Anger.

Soon they will play the game of Fate.

* * *

**Done! **

**So, do you guys like it?**

**Do you think I should continue? **

**Please tell me! I'm counting on your reviews!**

**-momocandy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who have gone straight to this second chapter, please go back and read the first chapter! **

**I have completely changed the story. Details in the first chapter.**

**Well, I hope you're liking it so far! XD**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Ouch," I winced as Hotaru dabbed at my poorly cleaned wounds with a disinfectant. The deep cuts on my arms stung painfully with every slight touch from the cottonball, and it took all my willpower not to cry.

"Stupid girl," Hotaru scolded softly. "It's your fault for getting like this in the first place." She started bandaging my right arm.

"Sorry..." I apologized quietly.

Hotaru was always taking care of me. No matter how much I got hurt, or how risky it was, she never left my side, not once these three whole months. I was really such a burden to her.

"Hotaru..." I started.

"Shut up, Mikan. You're not a burden," she interrupted, reading my mind like only she could do.

"But—"

"If I had my way with things I would barge right in and give that damn Yuka a piece of my mind," my best friend muttered angrily.

I immediately jumped up in alarm. "No, you can't do that! Remember last time—"

"I know, I know," She sighed heavily and pushed me back down into sitting position. "So stop complaining, idiot, and let me do this at least." Hotaru proceeded to bandage my left arm.

I surrendered in silence. I was really too lucky to have someone like Hotaru to keep me from drowning in the dark, suffocating waters of my life. Really, I was such a lucky girl.

Hotaru tied the last strip into place.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Learn to treat injuries correctly, useless girl," she whacked my head lightly. "I'm charging you five dollars for making me do such a troublesome thing."

I only laughed. She said that every single time.

Hotaru smiled faintly, then ordered, "Sleep, Mikan. You need it."

I blinked in surprise. "What? But we're at school..."

"I already told the teachers. I know you're tired."

"Still, what about class?"

Hotaru glared at me.

I sighed. "Okay, fine, just this once." I lay down on the bed and pulled up the covers. It was surprisingly comfortable, and the fatigue from last night finally caught up to me. Hotaru sat back down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hmm...What about you, Hotaru?" I murmured sleepily. "You should get to class..."

She only shushed me. "I included myself in the excuse also. Now sleep, idiot."

I tried to pout. "Don't call me...an idiot..."

Unable to fight back anymore, I let myself drift off into darkness.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume, Persona hurt you again, didn't he?" Ruka grabbed my arm urgently.

I shook him off and continued walking to the classroom in silence, trying to ignore the pain that shot up my leg with every step.

"Stop pushing yourself, Natsume!" Ruka protested angrily. "You can't hide it from me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Shut up," I growled. Why did Ruka have to care so much? Why couldn't he just realize I was doing this all for his sake?

We entered a deserted hallway. Most of the students were already at class. I forced my legs to keep moving.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea rushed over me and I gasped, sinking to my knees. My breathing became short and quick and uneven. The world spun around me. There were flashes of red and black. Dammit, why was I so weak?

"Natsume! Natsume, are you okay?" I heard Ruka's panicked voice. Then I felt myself being heaved up and slowly dragged down the hall.

"Stupid...Ruka..." I panted heavily. But I didn't have the strength to pull away from him.

"Hold on, Natsume," Ruka huffed as he carried my dead weight with him. "Argh, why is the infirmary so far away?"

Finally he paused, opened a door and pulled me inside.

The nurse wasn't there, but I was surprised to see two sleeping girls occupying the first bed. Why the hell were they here so early in the morning? I noticed one girl had bandages wrapped thickly around the length of both of her arms. The other sat on a chair next to her, probably just a friend.

"I wonder what happened to her..." Ruka muttered to himself as he glanced worriedly at the brunette snoozing peacefully in bed.

Well, I didn't even know the girl, so I could care less.

Walking past them, Ruka set me down on the bed next to theirs, afterwards sliding the curtain quietly to seperate us and give me some privacy.

"Okay, Natsume, show me," he ordered.

I grumbled, but reluctantly slipped off my shirt, revealing the various cuts and bruises scattered underneath. I saw Ruka's eyes widen, but he said nothing as he soundlessly gathered all of the supplies needed to treat my wounds.

"I can do this by myself Ruka. Go to class." I took a bandage and started wrapping it around my arm.

He pretended not to hear me and instead showed me a bottle of clear substance labeled 'Disinfectant'.

It hurt like freaking hell.

When Ruka was finally done cleaning me up, I threw on my shirt and started getting up. But before I could even take a step forward, Ruka pushed me back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere with a twisted ankle," he looked pointedly at me.

"Let me go, Ruka."

"You need to rest before another concert."

"Let go."

"Shut the hell up and just sleep!" he whispered furiously, pushing my head down onto the pillow. "Why can't you stop making things so difficult for once!"

I raised my eyebrows. When Ruka curses, then he's _seriously_ pissed off. Sighing, I stopped arguing and lay there with my eyes open.

"Fine. But no way in hell am I gonna sleep."

Ruka closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. "As long as you're in bed, I don't care." Then he pulled a chair over and sat next to me.

"You're not my mother. Go to class, Ruka." I was starting to get annoyed.

"No," he replied bluntly.

Stupid, stubborn guy.

I stared at the ceiling.

"Do what you want," I surrendered again.

Ruka just smiled.

Five more hours passed before there was sound again.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

I woke up when I felt someone stir next to my head.

"Ah, Hotaru, you fell asleep too?" Mikan asked me, yawning.

I rubbed away the weariness in my eyes. "Of course. There was nothing else to do." The truth was, I had stayed up all night worrying about this stupid idiot and was completely worn out.

Mikan pouted. "That's why I told you to leave!"

"Didn't want to," I said simply.

She crossed her arms and huffed, then glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have two hours left before school ends. Wanna go to class, Hotaru?"

"No," I refused. "What about your arms?"

"The school uniform has long sleeves, Hotaru. Nobody will see them." She showed me.

"There's nothing your tiny brain could learn in two hours anyway. People will only ask you questions if you walk into class right now," I countered.

"You have a point there..." my best friend admitted.

A small smile flitted across my lips. It was rather amusing that she hadn't objected to the 'tiny brain' comment.

"What's so funny?" Mikan looked at me curiously.

I just shook my head. "Nothing."

"Well then," she started on another topic. "What kind of excuse did you tell the teachers, Hotaru?"

"Idiot. I just told them you were sick," I explained to the stupid girl. "Conveniently, the nurse took a day off today. Teachers are dimwits."

Mikan just made an 'o' with her mouth, but before she could say anything, I heard it. A soft, barely audible thump that made the blood drain from my face.

"Hotaru...?" Mikan questioned at my sudden change of expression.

"Quiet, Mikan!" I hissed.

I turned around and felt myself go cold when I saw the dividing curtain pulled out, blocking our view of the bed next to us. In a single, panicked swipe, I pushed it back.

Two boys. Two boys had been there the whole time.

How could I have been so careless?

Hiding my anxiety behind rage, my eyes darkened and I glared at them dangerously. The words came out soft and menacing.

"Exactly how much did you hear?"

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

I knew we were in trouble as soon as I accidentally hit the side of the bed with my foot.

And now I was looking nervously at a _very_ angry girl with black hair and amethyst eyes.

"U-Um..."

I was about to say that we didn't hear enough of their conversation to understand anything, but of course Natsume had to cut in.

"All of it. We heard all of it," he deadpanned.

I resisted the urge to facepalm myself. This wasn't the time to be honest! Didn't Natsume see that the girl clearly had killing intentions?

"Well, if that's how it is..." She rummaged through a sack next to their bed. A second later, she pulled out a weapon that looked like a mini bazooka and pointed it at us. "Looks like I just have to knock you guys out and hide you someplace no one will ever find you."

I completely freaked, but Natsume just raised his eyebrows. However, before she could fire, the brown-haired girl in bed grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Hotaru! Don't use your Baka Gun on people you don't know!" She tried to take the weapon away from her without success.

The girl named Hotaru said nothing, but she lowered the 'Baka Gun' slowly. I breathed a sigh a relief.

"Oh, I know these people." Her voice startled me again. "Hyuuga Natsume. Nogi Ruka. The two most popular boys in school."

Natsume sat up and smirked. "And you're Imai Hotaru, the genius inventor girl."

Imai only glared at him. Then she turned to me. "So, what brings such high-class little boys here today?" she asked me softly, yet with obvious authority.

I swallowed. "N-Nothing. Natsume just wasn't feeling good and—"

"Shut up, Ruka." Natsume's voice warned behind me.

I shut up.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Looks like I've walked in on something interesting."

I knew we were in a dangerous position right now. Natsume did too.

"Say a word to _anybody_, and I'll kill you," he threatened, his voice low and venomous.

"Likewise," Imai replied coolly, with just as much venom.

Then she stood up returned her Baka Gun to the sack.

"Come on, Mikan, we're leaving." She offered a hand to the flustered looking girl.

"Huh? What? But I thought you said—" she spluttered.

"We're going outside. I'll get you something to eat."

The girl made an 'o' with her mouth and slowly got out of bed, glancing uneasily over at us.

"So your name's Mikan, huh?" Natsume spoke up beside me. It was then I felt like smacking him. Why couldn't he just leave these two girls alone?

"None of your business," Imai scowled.

"What the hell happened to your arms?" he continued, ignoring her.

This time Imai didn't even have to open her mouth. The brunette twitched and slowly turned around. I jumped in surprise when I saw her face. Her eyes were now a cold, dark brown, completely drained of the innocence and cheerfulness they had reflected before.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard. You don't know _anything_," she growled.

And then she slipped on her jacket and left the room. I watched the door close in stunned silence. This time Natsume didn't say a word.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Hotaru, do you think went a little over the top back there?" I asked her worriedly as I chewed on a peanut butter sandwich.

We were sitting on a bench on the school grounds under a bare sakura tree.

"No," she replied bluntly.

I sighed. I had lost control again. It was a bad habit I needed to fix.

"Mikan, it's not a habit."

I looked at Hotaru. Again, she had read my thoughts.

"Did you really think you could live a life like yours and be completely unaffected? Most people wouldn't even be able to smile anymore, idiot. You're the strongest out of them all."

At this I shook my head and smiled. "What are you saying Hotaru? It's because of _you_ that I can still smile! If you weren't here, then I'd probably be a zombie just like you said."

She smiled back. I loved it when Hotaru smiled. It made her look a lot prettier.

Suddenly, a prickle of pain tingled in my arm and I winced. Hotaru's eyes immediately narrowed and her smile flipped into a frown.

"Mikan, the Punishments are getting harsher, aren't they?" she asked me. I felt her serious eyes bore into my side.

"Not really," I lied. But I knew she knew I was lying. She was the one who treated my injuries, after all.

There was silence after that.

I tilted my head up to look at the late winter sky. Puffy white clouds floated along lazily as if they hadn't a care in the world, which they probably didn't.

"Say, Hotaru, you know the guys from before? Don't you think they were a little mysterious? I wonder why they were in the infirmary?" I voiced the thoughts going through my head.

I remembered the black haired boy with crimson eyes. _Crimson eyes_. Authentic or just contacts like mine, I didn't know.

"Suspicious, more like," Hotaru mumbled. Then she shrugged. "Well, who knows?" Yet I could tell something was bothering her.

But when Hotaru saw me peering at her, she just whacked my head and told me that staring was impolite.

"Hotaru!" I cried, rubbing the back of my head.

"Idiot," she replied with soft affection. Then she tilted her head up.

"The sky looks rather nice today, doesn't it?" she commented.

It was a very random statement, but I looked up anyway.

"Yep, it does," I agreed after staring for a while.

A comfortable silence settled.

Here we were, just two girls sitting on a bench under a naked sakura tree in the late winter, gazing up thoughtfully at the endless blue sky. Just two girls, and nothing more than that.

Until the distant ring of the dismissal bell sounded across the school grounds, and I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the enchanting, dappled white and blue blanket of Earth. I thought how nice it would be if Hotaru and I could do this again, just peering into the heavens and feeling, for once, like normal people, not two girls with a big secret weighing heavy on their shoulders.

But, not surprisingly, Fate had other plans for us.

* * *

**And there it is! My new idea!**

**I know some things might be confusing right now, but they will be explained as the story progresses.**

**Please tell me places where I can improve!**

**I accept reviews and CRITIQUES with open arms!**

**-momocandy XD**


End file.
